De mujer a mujer Viñeta
by partysanthem
Summary: Pansy Parkinson le envia una carta a Hermione Granger. ¿Qué crees que le dirá? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ronald Weasley con todo esto?


Holaaa!

Para las que no me conozcan me llamo Ana Paula y les traigo esta pequeña y loca viñeta que me salió hace poco menos de una semana en una de esas tantas noches (madrugadas) escuchando música cortavenas –melodrama-.

Es un Ron/Pansy *.*, muchas se preguntarán ¿porqué me gusta esta pareja tan extraña? Creo que es porque siempre vi a Ron como un muchacho inocente y divertido que aún así puede llegar a ser sarcástico y rencoroso, y no lo veo tan opuesto a Pansy, que debido a su situación siendo hija de "sangre limpia" también es irónica, sarcástica y mala ohhh si muy mala *EVIL* pero porque no puede ser también divertida y llegar a querer a alguien. No se como la vean en este pequeño escrito ;) pero espero que les guste. En MI mundo paralelo ambos pueden estar juntos. Punto.

**Agradecimiento:** A Luu mi preciosa beta, gracias por corregir las tonterías que puedo llegar a escribir a las 2 de la madrugada XDD. Eres geniaa! (:

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, nada de limee, lemmon o limón (?)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertencen a Jotakáa, que nos los presta para hacer volar nuestra imaginación y la mia sí que vuela :roll:

* * *

><p><em>De mujer a mujer<em>

_Para H.G:_

_Debía estar loca, eso o embrujada; porque no existía en el mundo otra razón por la cual yo, una vil serpiente, pudiera haberse fijado en Ronald Weasley, el mayor traidor de la sangre, amigo de Harry Potter._

_Durante días echada en mi cama me recriminaba el haberme permitido siquiera poner mis ojos en él, pero quizás fue su indiferencia y mi orgullo los dos motores para cometer esta locura o estupidez, como desees verlo. Aún así, fue gracias a él que descubrí lo que fue tener a un hombre a mi lado, sonreír sinceramente, llorar, besar, vivir e incluso amar. Por eso estoy aquí: para contarte cómo es que ese pelirrojo me volvió loca._

_Nunca pensé que con una mirada alguien podría hipnotizarme, quizás fue porque nunca fui muy observadora o tal vez porque él nunca me había mirado antes, no de esa manera. La primera vez que me lo hizo fue como si algo dentro de mí cobrara vida. Como si lo que yo creía muerto estuviera latente, renaciendo. Como si lo que había perdido lo hubiera encontrado. No pude hacer nada, en ese momento no podía moverme, simplemente me quedé paralizada como una estúpida niña embobada. Y esa era yo, una estúpida niña que creía que tenía salvación. Él fue de cierto modo él fue mi salvación, pero era demasiado bueno para ser realidad._

_Por eso estoy escribiéndote esto, para enseñarte que quizás tú lo tengas a él en tu casa todos los días de tu vida; quizás te bese temprano por la mañana, tal vez te diga que te quiere —a estas altura ya no creo que lo haga—, o puede ser que incluso se quede a dormir aunque sea una noche contigo; pero hay algo más importante, algo que tengo yo y tendré siempre: Su corazón, atado al mío. Sí, por primera vez me siento ganadora; porque tú eras la sabelotodo, la heroína de guerra, la que se queda con el chico que ama y ahora ya no, ahora soy yo la que se da cuenta que la compañía física no es igual a la sentimental. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Esa soy yo? ¿En verdad soy yo la que dice todo esto? _

_Ahora, después de más de diez años me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida con él a mi lado. ¿Habríamos tenido hijos? ¿Hubiéramos sido felices? ¿Nos hubiéramos amado con más o menos intensidad a como lo hacemos ahora, o como lo hacíamos antes? Esas preguntas sé que ni tú, siendo la mujer inteligente que eres, las podrías responder._

_Sólo hay una cosa de la cual me arrepiento y es que ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar lo que sentíamos. Ninguno dio un paso adelante, ninguno prometió nada. Él no me prometió quedarse a mi lado y quizás ese fue su error. Porque cuando se fue, cuando me "dejó" por ti yo no me sentí en la capacidad o en el derecho de detenerlo. Porque ambos éramos libres y porque en ese momento mi orgullo era superior a lo que sentía por él. Porque cuando él se fue y su mirada me pedía a gritos que no lo dejase ir, no tuve el valor de retenerlo a mi lado sabiendo que así tenía que ser. En ese fue el día en que odié ser quien soy; quería ser otra persona, quería poder amarlo con libertad. En pocas palabras, quería ser tú._

_Pero te preguntarás si me arrepiento de haberlo dejado ir, la respuesta es no. Irónico, ¿no crees? Sí, lo es._

_Nosotros éramos libres; aún lo seguimos siendo. Siempre lo fuimos y siempre lo seremos. Porque aunque tú y el lleven sus alianzas a diario, eso sólo es una gran máscara, una vil mentira, una farsa. Porque Ronald Weasley no te pertenece, ni tú a él y lo sabes. Quizá sea tu amigo, tu hermano, tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos; pero no es tu amante, no es tu compañero, no es el hombre que te hace el amor como me lo hace a mí todas las noches. Los tres lo sabemos; él no se atreve a decírtelo porque es demasiado noble para hacerlo pero no para engañarte… ¿Tonto? _

_¿Descabellado? ¿Cruel? Llámalo como gustes, quizá sea las tres cosas o quizás ninguna..._

_Y tú aún sabiéndolo todo no le dices nada por tus hijos, porque prefieres que vivan con sus dos padres unidos, pero no felices; porque eres tan egoísta como para intentar tenerlo atado a ti con esa tonta excusa; sabiendo que esos niños serían más felices si supieran la verdad, que sus padres ya no se aman pero si se quieren. Yo lo sé. Él te quiere, él se preocupa por ti y por ellos; porque ellos son su vida, porque ellos son más importantes para él que tú y yo juntas, porque ambas sabemos que él los ama demasiado como para dejarte. No se lo he pedido, ni planeo hacerlo, no necesito hacerlo; así como él no necesita dejarte para saber que sin necesidad de compromisos ni matrimonio, es mío, tan mío como yo lo soy de él. Tan mío como ahora que lo veo dormir a mi lado, sonriendo, y eso es lo único que necesito, que sonría, que me haga saber con una simple sonrisa o una mirada llena de pasión que él es mío y que me ama._

_Piensa, ¿hace cuánto no te hace el amor? ¿Desde cuándo no tienen una cena romántica, solos los dos? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te dijo "te amo"?_

_No pretendo atormentarte con esta carta, tan sólo confirmo tus sospechas. Todo esto tú ya lo sabías._

_Acaba de despertar, se alista para ir contigo para tener momentos "familiares", para ir a "casa"._

_Espero que no dejes esto en el olvido, lo dudo mucho._

_Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado leer esta historia así como yo disfruté escribiendola.<br>Déjenme sus review y así sabre si les gustó o no.  
>Gracias por leerlo.<br>¡Besos!


End file.
